


‘ power of feelings ’

by minerva_sama



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, No Proofreading We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_sama/pseuds/minerva_sama
Summary: A series of one-shots, drabbles and other short stories revolving around wlw pairings of all sorts.Tags will be added. Rating may change later. Requests open (find information on my profile).
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet, Minerva Orland/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. erza x lucy || a princess who dreams of a knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when she was younger, lucy dreamed to be a princess saved by a knight in charming armor. now, she knows that she can save herself. but she still wants a knight in shining armor, but only if said knight is erza.

Lucy had always loved books. They had always been her best friends growing up, her only friends, really. Words on paper didn’t mock or betray; didn’t pretend to care about her either. They were just books. They had no expectations for her.

But they had given Lucy expectations for life.

After all, fairy tales couldn’t be her favorite stories without giving her expectations for what her life could become -- should become to allow her to be happy.

The one thing that Lucy was the most impatient about was meeting the love of her life. She was a princess -- or at least the people who worked for her family had treated her like one -- so her heart was bound to be won over by a brave and shining armor, a chivalrous man who would rescue her from her golden cage and give her hope for a happy future.

Lucy used to believe a knight in armor would sweep her off her feet. Until she turned seventeen and realized she could write her fairy tale. Her handsome knight would have to go find her among the wizards of Fairy Tail, among her friends, her new family.

And a knight did find her there, had saved her life on more than one occasion. Lucy had never expected her charming knight to be a gorgeous woman in armor, or that she could ever fall in love with a woman.

“Are you alright, Lucy?”

The blonde glanced over her shoulder to find Erza leaning against the door frame. She watched silently as she joined her on the balcony, away from the noise, from the ruckus their guildmates were causing.

“Mmh, I’m alright. Just thinking,” she answered, truthful while still avoiding to express the whole truth.

“What about?”

Of course Erza would ask. Erza wore an armor and protected Lucy, but she still punched a hole right through her defenses without trying. Still, Lucy felt safe. erza was her knight in shining armor even if she didn’t realize it.

“I used to think my life was like a fairy tale,” Lucy started. She cast Erza a glance, but her friend was merely staring at her expectantly. “I thought a knight would take me away from my father and save me. That we would fall in love, have our own family,” she drifted off, pensive, but she still noticed the faint blush on Erza’s cheeks. Of course Erza’s mind would wander and stray, reaching any sort of lewd thought it could latch onto.

“You saved yourself, Lucy.”

She hummed and nodded at her friend’s words. “And I found a family.”

And a knight who wouldn’t love her back.  
“Wh- What about your knight?”

Lucy was almost surprised to hear the slight stutter, but if Erza’s imagination was running again, it wasn’t the least bit surprising.

“I gave up on that dream. My knight doesn’t return my feelings.”

It was more truth than Lucy was willing to admit, and her inability to look away from Erza in that moment would have undoubtedly betrayed her true feelings if the woman wasn’t so oblivious at times.

“You can’t!”

Lucy startled.

“You can’t give up!”

Erza’s voice was louder than before, and Lucy couldn’t help but worry she had done something wrong. Her friend couldn’t even meet her eyes.

“Any knight would be lucky to call you their princess, Lucy.”

“Erza...”

The knight finally looked back at her, and Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. The heat in Erza’s eyes, for a second, reminded her of the intensity of Natsu’s flames. Her eyes held an unspoken promise. Or maybe Lucy was imagining it, too blinded by an obsession that had been with her since childhood.

Lucy smiled.

“I would be the lucky one,” she said softly, her eyes finding the starry night sky that reigned over the city. But the brightest star shone right beside her.

Lucy blinked and looked back at Erza, who had transformed into an armor that Lucy had never seen before.

“I will be your knight!”

Erza’s face was bright red, matching her scarlet hair, and her voice trembled, but Lucy could feel the truthfulness. Erza had been awkward with feelings for as long as Lucy had known her, but it had never seemed so charming.

“You have been since the day we met, Erza.”


	2. minerva & mirajane || of demons and redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minerva is haunted by guilt and demons and believes that she doesn't deserve to be happy. mirajane doesn't like when people are lonely. minerva really is confused by fairy tail mages.

Sabertooth Guild. X793.

Fairy Tail members visiting had become a common occurrence by now, and everyone around seemed about it. The little fairies spread fun and laughter wherever they went -- they also spread violence and useless fights, but that also wasn’t a problem for most people at Sabertooth. Sting in particular loved his petty rivalry, and while Minerva loved the thought of fighting against Erza for the fun of it, she never joined the festivities. She always stayed away from it all, watched from afar and enjoyed watching her guild mates have fun and make friends with Fairy Tail.

Maybe she could join today?

She chased the thought from her mind when she caught a glimpse of golden hair. Lucy Heartfilia. Minerva sighed and stepped further away for the pool, making her way back inside.

The guild hall was nearly empty, as everyone preferred to play in the pool and sit at the small outdoors bar. Minerva fixed herself a drink before taking a seat on a stool at the bar. No matter how many times everyone could say that they forgave her, the guilt still consumed her whole, and it was easier to drown it than to try to deal with it.

“Don’t you want to have fun?”

At the sound of the soft voice behind her, Minerva clenched a fist, bracing herself to find Lucy joining her at the bar, but instead it was locks of white hair that appeared by her side. White hair? She turned her head and found a face that was almost unfamiliar, smiling more brightly than Minerva knew was possible. The face of a fucking angel.

“It isn’t for me,” Minerva answered as she looked back at her drink. “You should go back out there.”

“We were never properly introduced to each other, were we?”

The kindness in the woman’s voice took her by surprise, but Minerva didn’t let it show. It was unexpected that someone who didn’t actually know her wouldn’t be scared, or at least intimidated, but Minerva shouldn’t have expected anything else from a Fairy Tail mage -- they knew how to surprise anyone.

“I’m Mirajane.”

Mirajane Strauss. It wasn’t Minerva’s first time seeing her. She had watched her... ‘fight’ against Jenny Realight during the Games; it had been far from an impressive fight (out of all the battles she had missed while on her quest, that one had been the most embarrassing to watch, and she had nearly broken the crystal of the recording several times throughout her viewing), but just enough of a display to pique Minerva’s interest. An interest only multiplied after what she had heard about the mage during the Tartaros fiasco. A demon among all of Zeref’s toys.

Where Minerva had been a failure, Mirajane Strauss was a true demon, felt like a demon, even with that angelic smile plastered on her face. Where Minerva had failed to keep control of herself after becoming part demon, this woman held several demons within her body and still thrived. Was it jealousy, envy or simple admiration that Minerva felt?

Fuck. It would have hurt her to admit it out loud, but Minerva was impressed by Mirajane Strauss, and she wanted to try and defeat her almost as much as she wanted another fight against Erza and Kagura.

“Minerva,” she finally said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Come have fun with everyone, Minerva.”

She shook her head to refuse the offer. She could only stare at her drink, at her hands as they began to shake. What was happening to her?

“You’re scared of your demons.”

It wasn’t a question. And the statement, no matter how right it was, took Minerva by surprise. Even Sting knew not to push the subject. Minerva didn’t want to think about it, about how scared she was. About how worried she was that whatever demon-life she still had inside of her body would take over, make her lose control, make her lose sight of who she had become and wanted to be.

“I was too, years ago,” Mirajane admitted; her voice was still soft but it sounded different. Not quite as sweet or cheerful. “It’s normal to be scared of demons.” She spoke as if she herself wasn’t a demon.

But Minerva wasn’t supposed to be scared -- hadn’t been allowed to be scared for so many years. Even with her father gone, it was hard to tell herself that she could be scared. She had friends who protected her and cared for her.

“What kind of demon is scared of itself?”

“You are. And I still am sometimes.”

If Minerva still had enemies and fears, there was no doubt that her own name was at the top of the list, alongside her father coming back to kill her and people having lied about forgiving her for what she had done.

“You want control, don’t you?” Mirajane asked. Minerva couldn’t read her expression and it was almost enough to worry her. “With some help, you could learn.”

Minerva blinked.

“Learn to control the demon particles?”

Mirajane chuckled and shook her head. Minerva couldn’t understand what was so amusing about her question. What could possibly be going on inside that woman’s head?

“Learn to control your fear and to have fun.” Mirajane grinned brightly, a hand extended towards her, and Minerva only stared, mildly confused by the gesture. “There isn’t enough demon left in you for me to take over your soul. You’re no demon, Minerva.”

Minerva looked between the other woman’s face and her hand, still palm up between them. Fairy Tail mages really were something else, weren’t they? All bright smiles and kind words, always forgiving and accepting even with those who didn’t deserve anything good. That was the real strength of these mages. Feelings.

Stupid fucking feelings. Minerva hated feelings. They tasted more bitter than even the worst drink Sorano could come up with.

“Why do you want to help me?”

“I know what it’s like to be alone with your demons. And I don’t want you to let yourself go through that.”

Stupid fucking feelings. They made Minerva’s heart beat faster and her palms sweaty. Feelings made her feel gross, but maybe the ones that Mirajane Strauss awoke inside of her weren’t that bad.


	3. cana x lucy || selfless self torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucy loses a stupid bet to cana and has to suffer the consequences. except cana feels like she's the one suffering the most in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: How about a oneshot of Cana demanding a foot rub (maybe because she likes being barefoot in general or so), but then being totally overwhelmed by how good the other person is at it? xD i think it would be hilarious to read about her trying to hold back her reactions and being embarassed about it. :)Hope the idea is not too silly!

“Oh, come on!” Cana whined, her voice loud enough to carry over the noisy guild hall, enough to catch the attention of several Fairy Tail members. It wasn’t unusual for Cana to be loud (she was known for being drunk and loud most of the time, after all), today it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol she had ingested.

“No way.”

The pout on Cana’s lips only became more prominent at the harsh refusal. Lucy was being unfair. Cana had won their bet fair and square (alright, maybe not fair and square considering that she had used her fortune telling skills, but the others didn’t need to know that detail), and Lucy owed her two hours of perfect obedience, but instead the blonde just rejected her very first demand. Not only was it unfair, it was annoying.

“You agreed that whoever lost would do whatever the winner wanted for two hours,” Cana pointed out, waving her arm around, not caring that the content of the bottle she held in her hand splashed around. “I won. You give me a foot massage. Simple as that.”

“A foot massage for two hours?” Juvia chimed in. The water mage had been around to witness the whole bet, had even warned Lucy against it.

Cana shook her head, “Until she’s done a good job.”

Lucy groaned and slammed her forehead against the table. Cana couldn’t help but grin at the sight of her friend’s distress. She had known that it would be a lot of fun for her if Lucy lost, and it was exactly why she had made sure that Lady Luck would be on her side. It wasn’t cheating if nobody said anything about not using magic, and Cana felt absolutely no remorse.

“At least it’s better than if you had to massage Elfman’s feet!”

The small reassurance provided by Lisanna seemed to do little to make Lucy feel any better about her fate, but it sure gave a great idea to Cana for a potential future bet. Giving Elfman a foot rub would be the best kind of punishment for anyone-- oh god. Cana would need to find Evergreen and make a stupid bet with her later.

But that would have to wait. Her priority was sitting next to her on a bench and was going through some sort of a crisis over a simple foot massage. So Cana, being the awesome that she was, took off her sandals and pressed her freed feet to Lucy’s thigh so that she could push her away. Before Lucy could protest, Cana stretched her legs and set her feet in the blonde’s lap.

“The sooner you start, the sooner it’s over,” Cana reasoned.

Lucy grunted but still, she threw a leg over the bench to straddle it and settle more comfortably. Cana smirked, satisfied to see that her friend seemed to finally accept her fate. The Constellationist couldn’t even look at her as she touched her feet -- her touch was feather-light and felt like more of a tickle than anything else. Cana held her breath for a brief moment, not wanting to laugh; Lucy already looked about ready to run away from the guild, and if Cana laughed, it might only make the situation worse for the blonde. And even though Cana was living for the slow torture, Lucy remained her friend.

“See, it’s not that bad?”

“You only say that because you’re not the one doing... this...”

It took a minute for Lucy to stop being so shy about the massage and to start applying pressure to the bottom of Cana’s feet. She was finally taking this punishment seriously.

When Cana closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation, Lucy froze. Opening her eyes again, Cana found her friend frozen like a statue, which this time had nothing to do with Evergreen’s magic.

“Why did you stop?” she inquired, frowning the slightest bit.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Lucy complained loudly, “I can’t wait to get my revenge on you for this!”

Cana tilted her head to the side, eyebrow arched.

“You should be grateful I’m not asking Mira for advice on how to punish you.”

Lucy gulped visibly and it seemed to do the job and convince her to resume her task without complaining again. Cana relaxed under the touch and sighed contentedly. The only half-serious threat had apparently motivated Lucy to take the massage seriously, and it was all Cana needed today.

As Lucy started to alternate between applying just the right amount of pressure and softer touches, a shiver shook Cana's body. This was not what she had expected.

Why the hell was Lucy so good at this? Had she been practicing foot massages on Natsu or something? Was it what those two were up to all the time? Well... fuck. Asking for a foot massage had just been for the sake of torturing her favorite Constellationist, taking actual pleasure from the massage itself hadn’t been part of the plan, but fuck if Cana couldn’t feel herself melting into a pile of putty under Lucy’s touch. How could she have anticipated that it would be so complicated to keep a straight face in such a situation? With half the guild as a potential audience, she couldn’t allow herself to show how much she really was starting to enjoy this.

“Can’t this be over already?”

Lucy’s loud complaint shook Cana out of her thoughts. Giving her just enough focus to grip at the bench underneath her. (She could count herself blessed today not to have Erza’s physical strength or she might have ripped the wood to pieces.)

“If you keep whining about it, I’ll make you massage Elfman’s feet for a whole hour.”

“You’re the worst,” Lucy mumbled under her breath. “Can’t believe I have to do this for you...”

Cana smirked at Lucy’s annoyance. It made this whole thing so worth it.

“Shit.” The word had escaped her in a little gasp and Cana mentally cursed herself as several mages turned their attention to her. Instead of acknowledging their questioning glances, Cana reached for her bottle -- she needed to drown out any sound that threatened to fall past her lips. Lucy really was sinfully good at this.

Lucy kneading at a particular spot forced Cana to bite down on her lip to stop herself from moaning. What the hell? She could feel her face on fire, and it had nothing to do with Natsu’s Dragon Slayer magic or all the alcohol she had ingested today. Cana couldn’t have been more glad to be able to blame her blushing cheeks on the wine if someone were to question her enjoyment of her predicament.

She took several deep breaths and nearly thanked the gods when Mirajane walked by, offering Cana an opportunity to steal another drink. Maybe, maybe if she drank enough, it would numb the sensations.

The second a small whine escaped her, Cana cleared her throat loudly and folded her legs, ripping her feet away from Lucy’s torturous hands. She was dying inside and she needed to breathe. She needed to get away from this, from Happy’s judgmental eyes before the stupid cat could make a comment on however erotic the situation was.

“You okay, Cana?” Lucy wondered, more confused than anything else. A relief, really. Cana couldn’t have handled the blonde teasing her.

“This is getting boring. I’m leaving.”

“What about the bet?” the blonde asked.

Cana shrugged as she stood up. She examined what little wine was left in her bottle before leaning over, a hand resting on Lucy’s shoulder as her lips nearly brushed against the shell of her ear.

“Let’s do this again sometime. In private.”


	4. erza x mirajane || invisible scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erza suffers and mirajane waits in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Could you maybe do Erzajane (Erza x Mira)? I don’t know if you need a prompt or not but (I’m projecting) could you maybe focus it on Erza PTSD cause people don’t talk about how physical abuse, extreme in her case, affects a person. :) also you could listen to a pearl by mitski, it’s about ptsd, I relate to it. You could write about something else if you would like though. :) have a good day

Tonight again, Erza is curled up on herself in bed. Her body wrapped in a heavy blanket, she looks small and vulnerable as she shivers. Tonight again, all Mirajane is watch and wait, wait for Erza to have cried all the tears in her body and open up once more.

How many nights has it been since they came back from Tartaros?

Mirajane isn’t sure she wants to know how many sleepless nights they have spent. Neither of them can count the nightmares anymore, the hours Erza had spent sitting on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, alone, as Mirajane sat on the other side of the door, helpless.

With a sigh, she exits the bedroom and goes to settle down on the couch. Nights like that, Erza can’t handle even the softest of touches. Nights like that, Mirajane stays away from the bedroom unless Erza explicitly asks for her presence by her side. It hurts. It hurts like the burning sensation that spreads through her body when she absorbs particularly vile souls. But she also knows that the pain that Erza feels grips at her guts like a vice, haunts her. Mirajane doesn’t need to see the wounds to know that the scars of the battles are etched into Erza’s body and that she can’t heal them.

“Erza...”

The name falls from her lips, a whisper in the silence that reigns of their apartment. Tonight again, silence is her only companion as she stares up at the ceiling, waiting. Waiting for Erza to extract herself from bed and breathe.

Nights like these, Mirajane can feel Seilah’s soul vibrating. Seilah is the reason why she doesn’t need to hear the words from Erza, because Mirajane already knows exactly what happened, can feel it. When things are quiet, Seilah’s soul screams.

Mirajane stands up, too restless. Erza is still in their bed. But under the blanket, her breathing is becoming calmer.

“Mira?”

She hums her answer.

“I’m sorry.”

Out of habit, she shakes her head even if Erza can’t see her.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” she assures, her voice so quiet she isn’t even sure Erza could hear her.

Mirajane watches as Erza finally sits up in bed, her back still turned to her. Her hair is a mess, and Mirajane clenches her fists by her sides to resist the urge to run her fingers through these beautiful long scarlet locks. When Erza glances over her shoulder, her eyes are still red and puffy. Mirajane feels her heart sink in her chest.

“I’m the one who needs to apologize,” she says, taking a few steps towards their bed, “I shouldn’t have...” Her voice trails off. Some words are harder to say than others. Mirajane wants to say that she shouldn’t have touched Erza earlier. She shouldn’t have touched the woman she loves.

It is Erza’s turn to shake her head.

“I’ll be okay. Eventually.”

“I know.”

Silence settles down again between them. Not quite as heavy as before, but it remains more uncomfortable than Mirajane would care to admit. She takes the last few steps still separating her from the bed and sits down, just at the edge.

“Mira... I can’t... not tonight...”

“I know,” is all she can say. “I don’t expect anything, Erza. But I love you.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i myself am not dealing with ptsd and didn't want to focus too heavily on what erza feels, so, mirajane focus. kept it short because i feel like i'm not the best person to tell this story ig?


	5. erza x mirajane || home is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirajane comes back home bruised and battered to erza, who is ready to do whatever her girlfriend wants.

It was unusual for Erza to be back in Magnolia while Mirajane was still on a job; after all, Mira still only rarely accepted requests, preferring to accompany her siblings to make sure that things would go smoothly rather than to choose a request for herself.

It was a weird feeling. Loneliness. Fairy Tail members didn’t often have an opportunity to feel lonely, always surrounded by friends and family. And today, Erza hadn’t felt lonely until the moment she had said good night to the other girls and went back to her room. Her room felt empty, no matter how much she loved it here, no matter how comfortable she felt at home.

Sat on her bed, she sighed. It was late now. The sun was long gone. It should be time to sleep. Time to get ready for bed.

_Bling_.

The noise made her glance around the room, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was where it belonged. Erza breathed out, slow and controlled, and she requipped her favorite pajamas. She was still on edge after coming back home from a long mission. That must have been it.

_Bling_.

The window. Erza hurried to the windows. It didn’t sound like a branch scratching glass, and the night was too quiet for the wind to shake even the leaves of the tree.

_Bling_.

She saw it this time, something hitting the glass. Surely, it couldn’t be... Erza shook her head and opened the window. And like she had expected, like she had **_hoped_** , Mira was standing there, leaning her back against a tree, like she had so many times when they were younger.

Erza couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. Mirajane was back.

“Finally! I was starting to think I had the wrong window!”

Even in the middle of the night, Mira’s smile was bright as the sun, far outshining any star that illuminated the dark sky. Erza had always thought that Mira looked gorgeous like that, moonlight reflecting in her silver hair. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?” Erza asked, trying her best to be heard without waking up all the other girls. “Shouldn’t you be resting at home?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Erza’s smile softened at the words. Years ago, Mira would have said that she wanted to kick her ass or go wreak havoc somewhere in the city for the fun of it. But those years were mere memories now.

“You could have just come in, you know?”

Mirajane grinned, playful and teasing.

“But where’s the fun in that?”

After waving for Mirajane to come inside, Erza had exited her room to make her way to the hall to meet up with her. She could feel the excitement bubbling in her stomach as she hurried down the stairs. She stopped on the last step, frozen at the sight of Mirajane. Up from her window and in the darkness of the night, Erza hadn’t seen what state she was in. Mira hadn’t stopped by her place at all, not even to clean up. Her top torn at the stomach, revealing an ugly cut and a darkening bruise, her arms and hands were scratched up pretty badly, and Erza knew that the more she looked at the other woman, the more damage she would notice. And in spite of all that, Mira was standing right there, smiling.

“No hug?” Mira pouted at her.

Erza shook her head.

“You stink. You’ll get a hug after we get you cleaned up.”

Mira’s pout didn’t disappear, but she grabbed Erza by the arm, leading the way. But not to Erza’s room. Erza opened her mouth to point it out but closed it almost immediately. She was heading for the common bath area.

“You know I have my own bathroom, right?” she questioned, eyebrow arched as she glanced at the woman by her side.

Mira nodded and smiled.

“I’ve always preferred the common bath, it’s more comfortable.”

“Just say you’re an exhibitionist,” Erza mumbled under her breath.

Mirajane stopped in her tracks, her grip on Erza’s arm tight, forcing her to pause as well.

“Are you complaining?”

Under Mira’s intense eyes, Erza felt herself blushing. She hated it, hated the effect Mira had always had on her. Even if her smile was soft and sweet now, deep down, Mira was still the same she had been all those years ago. She never failed to get under Erza’s skin.

“Let’s just hurry up.”

Mira let go of her arm to intertwine their fingers.

“Are the baths still always empty at this hour?” Mira asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Erza opened the sliding door to let Mira inside the small changing room and closed it behind her.

“I guess,” she answered absentmindedly as Mira began to strip. “Ever does come around pretty late sometimes, though. Well, not as much since she started dating Elfman.”

Erza had been right to think that there would be more wounds on Mira’s body. Now that she was nude, Erza could see every cut, scratch, and bruise clearly. It seemed like Elfman and her had encountered some trouble during their request. Erza didn’t comment on it; there would be time for that later.

Following their routine, Mira sat on one of the small stools and Erza followed, settling behind her. Her back was relatively intact in comparison to the rest of her body. That much was a good sign.

A shiver ran up Erza’s spine when the first couple of cold drops of water hit her thighs as Mira washed off the dirt in her hair. Out of habit, Erza reached up and ran a hand through long locks of silver hair.

“Wash my back?”

All Erza could do was nod. She grabbed the cloth that she had taken from the changing room. With her free hand, she pushed Mira’s hair over her shoulder. She heard a small hiss of pain when water finally touched the cut on Mira’s stomach. There was nothing Erza could do about it now, and she felt helpless, useless; she couldn’t let the feeling sink in though, so she pressed a feather-light kiss to the back of Mira’s neck as she started to gently rub her back.

“I thought the job was supposed to be easy. Just the one monster?”

Mira chuckled.

“It was easy. At least until we accidentally found a whole nest of monsters,” Mirajane explained. “The villagers didn’t know. And it really wasn’t all that bad. Only took us a few minutes to clean it up.”

“Then what happened to you?”

Mira turned off the water and leaned against Erza’s body, back pressed to her chest. Trying her best to ignore the blush spreading all the way to the point of her ears, Erza swallowed and wrapped her arms Mira’s waist, careful to avoid touching the wounds she had noticed.

“We accidentally found a dark guild,” Mira stated, her tone as calm and gleefully innocent as usual.

“You what?!”

“We discovered that a small dark guild was provoking the monsters so that they would attack neighboring villages, so we paid them a visit.”

“That was reckless of you.” Erza tightened her embrace around Mira’s waist and buried her face in her neck. “Things could have ended badly.”

Mira placed a warm hand on her Erza’s thigh and gave her a squeeze.

“I wrecked the entire guild.”

Mira’s laugh filled the whole room; she was obviously pleased with herself and the results of the request. It almost felt like things were the way they were before Lisanna disappeared.

“Let’s take that bath!” Mira exclaimed, standing up so suddenly that Erza almost fell from her stool.

Erza didn’t question her, didn’t point out that sitting in what when her skin was covered in cuts might be painful. She knew that it would be useless; Mirajane wouldn’t listen, never did, never would when it came to those things.

“Wait!”

Erza froze, a foot above water.

“I forgot something.”

Erza turned around, expecting to find Mira going back to the changing room to get whatever she had forgotten, but instead, she was closing the distance between them. She felt the tips of gentle fingertips run up the length of her arm, rising goosebumps in the wake of their touch, until Mira’s hand rested against her neck.

Mira stood on her toes to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home...?”


End file.
